Strategies
by Nanashi911
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "and then I saw you smile", still mild though. Hiead x Zero!


The not-really sequel to the last story "And then I saw you smile" by demand ^^;. Nothing really gets resolved here, just more insight perhaps..it was fun writing anyway. I don't know, I just can't seem to write anything fluffy between these two, so you wont find it here. Of course there ARE shounen-ai elements, how could there not be. Watch out for the mild language tossed around. I really need to learn how to give my stories conclusive endings. Yes, I know the title sucks..  
  
*Dedicated to those who asked for it, thank you!*  
  
*Megami Kouhosei is not mine..but maybe for Christmas? Come on Yukiru sama please!!??*  
  
/Strategies/  
by Nanashi  
  
Hiead glared at me from across the table. Life had pretty much returned to normal since that incident a week ago. I let the fork I was using rest softly against my lips. A week..since that kiss. I shook my head slightly pushing the thoughts out of my mind. It had to have been some sort of dream. Me getting the better of Hiead in an argument, Hiead smiling, and then...and then. I was snapped out of my mental turmoil by Clay's not-so-soft shakes.   
  
"Zeroooo" he drawled, "Snap out of it, come on everyone else has left already. We'll be late!"  
  
I looked around and noticed I must have been deeper in thought that I realized. Hiead was gone. I turned my attention back to Clay who was already dragging me away from the table.  
  
"Where are we going today?" I asked him as he led me out and down the halls.  
  
He blanched. "Don't remind me, more training in the Pro-Ings.."  
  
I cracked my knuckles excitedly at the news while we reached the entrance to the training rooms. The door slid open and the other boys were already waiting. Azuma glared at us, as usual. Hiead smirked at the turn of events.  
  
"Not surprising #89, #88..late as usual" he rebuked raising an eye brow.  
  
Clay gulped loudly and sweatdropped, I shrugged my shoulders defeatedly.  
  
"Just get into line already and spare me the trouble.." mumbled our instructor, smacking my head as we cowered by him.  
  
My place happened to be next to Hiead and I tensed up slightly as I straightened out next to him. He threw me a sideways glance, but I suddenly found my feet very interesting and tried as best I could not to look at him.  
  
Azuma paced as if waiting for something. A man's voice came in over the intercom and Azuma nodded. He turned to us swiftly.   
  
"All right! Today we have target practice in the Pro-Ings.." he announced.  
  
I immediately started to grumble. We had been doing target practice all week! Azuma lunged me a sharp look as he went on to clear his throat.  
  
"As I was saying, we will be having target practice..outside of GOA. Although if SOME of you have a problem with this, we can always go back to basics in the cueval!" he finished looking directly at me.  
  
I really needed to learn some patience. Practicing outside of GOA was great! Especially now that I was over my zero-gravity sickness..I couldn't wait! I knew for sure that top candidate spot was in the bag!  
  
Azuma paced around a few times again. "We will be doing this in teams of two. You are responsible for your team member as much as you are for yourself. This means that if your partner misses a target, you better make sure you go after it."  
  
That sounded easy enough.  
  
"There is a catch of course.." he continued.  
  
Maybe it was too easy.  
  
"While you and your partner are busy shooting down targets, you must watch out for the other teams that are designated to shoot you down."  
  
Everyone gasped and that last part made me curious. "Other teams?" I interrupted.  
  
Azuma grinned. "As you all know the spot for top candidate is up for grabs. This training session today will not only include you, but also the candidates in the other classes."   
  
Clay spoke up wide-eyed, "But that means there will be about forty of us out there then!"  
  
Azuma's grin did not fade, "That's right. Unlike the last times, you will be allowed a wider range than usual. You and your partner will be responsible for a certain area of space. If a target comes into your area you shoot it down. If a sniper Pro-Ing comes into your area you shoot it down as well, well more like disable it..that is unless it shoots you down first. This will test your aiming skills and awareness. You will not know which Pro-Ing is out to get you, or which is harmlessly shooting down targets. You may know that as a pilot not only do you destroy victim, but you also have to be wary of their unexpected attacks, while looking out for each other."  
  
Clay frowned, unamused at the idea. I was getting excited. Competition for that top candidate spot was getting heavy and this was the chance to prove myself to everyone! Especially Erts, who told me a week ago when I got to see him again, that he was waiting for me to join him someday.  
  
My mind began to drift off to the day we all got to meet the pilots, but I was quickly brought back to reality when our instructor started calling out the team names.  
  
"Yamagi and Clay are team 7.." he ordered.  
  
Yamagi cringed, "Why do I get stuck with that loser.."  
  
"Zero and Hiead..team 8"  
  
A chill ran up my spine and I turned just in time to see him smirk in his classically evil way. This was not good.  
  
Azuma continued down the list of names until everyone was called. "Your repairer partners are already making preparations to the Pro-Ings, so head on out there now everyone! Sortie in 10 minutes, move it!"   
  
Hiead promptly began walking out of the room. He didn't even give me a chance to say anything about our partnership..no pep talk, no insults..nothing. I followed him out of the room and down the hall. He was walking quickly causing me to trot just to keep up. I was not very happy about this. Finally at close range I reached out and grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to slow him down.  
  
"Hiead! What do you think you are doing walking so fast!" I yelled.  
  
He tore himself from my grasp. "Don't touch me.."  
  
I stepped back a little in surprise, I knew things were pretty much back to normal but I hadn't expected him to be so nasty.  
  
"Besides.." he continued picking up his pace again, "We sortie in 10 minutes. Remember.."  
  
How were we supposed to be partners if we couldn't even communicate? I wouldn't have a chance to tell him that, because before I knew it we were all being launched. Kizna had gotten an ear-full of my whining before we got into our Pro-Ings and had turned off the communication link between us in frustration. Bah, she is always like that. The only other person I could talk to was Hiead.  
  
The vast expanse of space loomed before us. In the near distance Zion glowed brightly. Hiead and I headed off to our designated piece of space in silence. I still had that lingering thought in the back of my mind about what exactly happened a week ago..or even if it happened. Hiead had shown no sign of nervousness..no type of change in his manners, had made no attempt to talk about it. It was all as if it never happened and I was beginning to think it was true. But that little speck of doubt had me itching to find out. Did he still feel the way he did? What exactly did he feel? Am I making this all up somehow? Why would I do that? I took a bold chance and flickered over to his screen. Maybe some small talk would help.  
  
"Hiead.." I smiled, waving cheerfully at the screen.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
His harsh answer stopped me in my train of thought and I suddenly became nervous.  
  
"I uhh..well..we are supposed to be keeping in contact, you know for the targets."   
  
"They haven't even started yet, stop wasting my time." he said before cutting the connection.   
  
So much for small talk. He always had some way of making me feel stupid. Of course I never let him get away with that. I opened the line again.  
  
"You better not miss any targets! I am not cleaning up your mistakes!" I yelled in retaliation.  
  
He smirked, "I was about to tell you the same thing."  
  
I slammed the monitor as he clicked off again. Stubborn guy..this was an impossible mission. Azuma's voice came over the intercoms announcing the start of the training. In the distance I could already see the lights of the other Pro-Ings as they shot down their targets. It was all a matter of time now. I braced myself, darting a wary eye in all directions for any incoming targets. One of the mechanical targets whizzed by me and I gave chase. I stopped for a moment when close enough and eyed it in the target of my laser.   
  
"Gotcha now.." I said anticipating my score.   
  
Suddenly I was shoved out of the way. Hiead's Pro-Ing came into view. We appeared on each other's monitors at the same time as we both yelled.  
  
"You made me lose my target!" I screamed.  
  
"I just knocked you out of that Pro-Ings range idiot! Remember some of them are trying to shoot us down too!" he growled.   
  
I didn't wait fully for his explanation, I was already tailing that lost target. There was no way I was going to lose one because of him, regardless of his good deed. The little target was incredibly fast. It waved it's flowing tail as it zoomed through space, almost like a lure. Teasing and taunting me to blow it up. I hadn't even noticed how far I had chased it until Hiead appeared on my screen again.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! Just let it go you are going beyond the boundary of ou-"  
  
This time I cut off the link. My small revenge for the way he had shrugged me off last time. I was not about to be responsible for losing points. That would be just the sort of thing he probably wanted. I wouldn't hear the end of it, back at the dorm. It didn't matter anyhow, I had the target in sight and in one swift motion I delivered its end. The little machine blew in a frenzy of sparkles, and nothing could stop me from cheering triumphantly over my kill. My laughter died down shortly thereafter as I looked at my surroundings. The light of the other Pro-Ings were no longer visible. Where the heck was I?  
  
I tried to judge my position by looking back at Zion..but it was a round planet..looked the same on all sides. I could have been up or down and not even known it because in space there WAS no true direction. I began to feel lost and sick. I called out to Kizna frantically for direction, but I remembered she had cut our audio link and perhaps forgot to turn it back on. It's not like there was anything wrong with my Pro-Ing so there was nothing to raise an alarm of any sort. To her it would seem like all was running smoothly. How convenient.  
  
"Great..now you went and got us lost.." I flickered on the screen only to see Hiead's unamused face glaring back at me.  
  
In my confusion I hadn't even noticed Hiead on my heels previously.  
  
"Well who the hell told you to follow me!" I scoffed.  
  
"The rules, genius. If it was up to me, I wouldn't look twice if you got lost. It would be a blessing even. But no..our instructor told us to keep our partner in check and unlike you, I follow rules."   
  
"Well then, genius partner..how do you suppose we get back?"  
  
"Some repairer you have.." he grinned maliciously.   
  
I watched as he contacted Ikhny, but just as he spoke the connection began to static and promptly went dead, much to Hiead's anger. He pounded on his panel forcefully a few times cursing the whole time.  
  
"So much for Pro-Ing maintenance class.." I teased.  
  
He gave me dangerous look, "I don't know what's worse..being lost, or being lost with you!"  
  
Then we realized just how dire the situation had become.  
  
"Hiead why do you suppose your communication went out in the first place?" I asked.  
  
He blinked uncharacteristically, mildly lost in thought.  
  
"I don't kn.." he began to say but was quickly cut off when something fast zoomed in-between our mecha.  
  
We whirled towards it instantaneously.  
  
"That was no target!" I yelled, pointing at the now distant object.  
  
Hiead ran a quick scan and video check in his cockpit. His face went blank.  
  
"What's wrong? What do you see!?" I stuttered, nervous at the fact I had never seen him so rattled.  
  
"This.." he projected his info on my screen and numerous tiny flashing lights were seen moving in order.  
  
"It's just one of many.." he mumbled and my expression grew wide as I realized that the little moving dots were not our assigned targets.  
  
"Victim!?" I gasped and he only nodded. Suddenly he turned and headed off full speed.  
  
He left me! I angrily gave chase popping up on his screen at the same time.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" I demanded.  
  
"Forget the partner stuff you are on your own! I am saving my hide. I don't know what you are doing besides yelling."  
  
Was he really going to leave me behind? This wasn't the caring smiling Hiead I had seen one night a week ago.  
  
"You aren't going to get anywhere running away! They will catch up to us eventually. We have to stand our ground and fight!"   
  
He shrugged angrily, "Let the pilots handle this!"  
  
I stopped my mecha, amazed and disgusted at his words. "This is not the Hiead I know. Coward..you'll never be a pilot that way.."  
  
He stopped and turned his machine towards me. "No one calls me a coward!"   
  
"Do you prefer I call you chicken then?" my cockiness returned to me in anger.  
  
He lunged his Pro-Ing at me sending a swift kick that I barely avoided. Before I knew it we were tumbling around through space. He stopped his assault suddenly as I clawed myself away from him.  
  
"Shit, you made me waste my time fighting you..they're here!" he growled.  
  
I took my place beside him facing the incoming horde of victim. Fear creeped through my veins as the thought of death crossed my mind. All hope of the Megami coming to the rescue just now flickered and vanished. Could this be it? My last few minutes alive? And if it was, it was going to be with him. I looked at Hiead through my monitor. He had a determined, cold expression. His eyes, however wavered with a slight tinge of fear and I wondered if he thought the same way I did just now. No matter what happened we were going to go through it together and I took a chance with my last request.  
  
"Hiead?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
"Hmm?" he looked at me normally for once this night.  
  
"Can you do me a favor? Just humor me one last time.." my lip quivered.  
  
"What is it.."  
  
"Smile.. for me" I whispered.  
  
His expression changed to one of shock, but only momentarily. His eyes narrowed as he nodded. For a second, the world stood still and Hiead smiled. This time around I saw it, with eyes wide open and fully conscious. For some reason..I finally felt complete and I smiled back. I was ready to take them all on!  
  
We turned to our screens just in time to split up and start defending ourselves. The Victim didn't seem particularly interested in us at first, until we shot at them. A few stopped and turned to keep us busy while the rest of the horde marched on. At one point we teamed up, back-to-back, shooting at everything that moved. It had been going well for us..so far. It was not to last. Hiead was torn away from my side suddenly and surrounded by those alien creatures. I too was engulfed. I could barely see through the bodies gnashing away at my Pro-Ing, but I could make out the desperate attempts Hiead's mecha was making at shaking the creatures off. I was having trouble myself, the more I slashed at them, the more clung on. It was then, between slices and shots, that I realized his mecha had stopped moving.   
  
"Hiead! Hiead!! Come in! Answer me damn it!" I tried in vain to contact him, but there was no answer.   
  
My heart began racing. A montage of mental images filled my head. Memories of the past. Our worst times, the funniest times, the rare neutral times, the day we met, the peaceful way he looked standing under the light of Zion.. his warm smile.  
  
I couldn't do it. He saved me once..for whatever his reasons were and no matter how much he denied it, the fact was he risked his life for me not so long ago..and now, I just couldn't think that he would.. that he might..  
  
My hair began to glow and I felt it stand up on end as my rage and determination built up inside me. I knew what I had to do, I knew what I wanted; and I wanted to see his smile again..someday.  
  
"Hiieeeeaaaddd!" I screamed. His mecha began to glow as brightly as mine, and it was the last thing I saw before I passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're OK now..please wake up.." said the little blue haired girl as she ran off laughing through a field of flowers. The bright sun hung in the sky and a cool breeze blew through my hair. I stood there watching her run.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" I asked her.  
  
She stopped running and turned to me with a faint smile. "Someone is waiting for you.."  
  
~*~  
  
I lunged up wildly, rubbing my eyes and adjusting them to my surroundings. Beside me stood Kizna, Clay, and Azuma. I was in the infirmary. Their surprised expressions melted away into looks of oddness as I darted my view from left to right..searching.   
  
"Mou...BAKA! How many times have I told you to stop passing out from that darn sickness of yours! It's embarrassing you did that after all this time! I thought you were over it!" lectured Kizna, her hands typically placed on her hips.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok Zero, you had us worried for a minute there." Clay chimed in trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Sickness?" I questioned realizing what Kizna had said, "What sickness? It was my EX! and where are the victim?! How did I get here!?"   
  
"Victim?" chuckled Azuma, "What victim? Your partner dragged you in here after you got lost and passed out. Luckily he shot down all the targets, although it did mangle his Pro-Ing some..it's no easy task insuring the safety of an out-of-comission partner, shooting targets and avoiding blasts from the snipers. Hiead did well..as for you.."   
  
"Hiead! Where's Hiead!?" I demanded, completely ignoring what everyone else had said.  
  
Kizna's face went blank in shock, "He's in the garden..what do you need him for? Are you sure you're ok Zero? Not only do you dream up all this victim stuff, but now you want to see Hiead?"   
  
She made a motion as if to feel my forehead but I knocked her hand away, anxious to get out of bed. Had it all really been a dream? I was determined to find out! I hopped off and bolted out the door leaving the group objecting behind me. I ran blindly through the halls and past the sliding doors. Only one objective in mind and I hoped he was still there.  
  
And there he was..sitting underneath a tree. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the tree with his arms tucked behind his head, in his usual lazy manner. A warmth spread through me, and as expected my heart didn't slow down. I confidently trotted up to resting figure.  
  
"Hiead! There you are.." I exclaimed as he opened a single eye at me, "I'm so glad you are OK! I thought..I thought you weren't going to make it and nobody seems to know about the victim attacking us or the fact we used our EX's..I don't even know why were both aren't severely injured right now, and..and.." my voice trailed off as I looked down sheepishly, "I'm just glad you are ok.."  
  
His usual stare didn't change. He did, however, open the other eye and stretch. He let out a long sigh as he got up from his position. With his hands in his pockets, he took a long look at the garden.  
  
"I don't know why you came in here to bother me. Just when I thought I could have some peace to myself you have to come in here jabbering away about stupidities that I could care less about."  
  
My knees went weak and I grasped a pile of grass on the earth beneath me to steady myself. Hiead towered above me silently after his remark. I was trying hard to make sense of it all. Had it really been a dream? A result of my passing out? Had I just imagined him smiling at me.. again? Hiead didn't wait for me to comment. He began walking off. I didn't try to stop him, I had made a fool of myself as always and I had to come to terms with that. He stopped spontaneously as if reading my mind. I looked up at him in surprise. He turned.  
  
It wasn't cheerful or sweet, but at least it wasn't his usual evil smirk. It was just a pleasant, casual smile. "We're even now." He said, "So don't expect me to save your life next time." with that he turned and continued on his way.  
  
I didn't stop him, I didn't run after him. I didn't want to do anything in my usual nature that would cause him to take back his words. I'd rather leave things the way they were. He and I knew what really happened out there, and to grace me with another one of his rare smiles..was enough for me. At any previous occasion the sight would have freaked me out, but now I seemed to enjoy and welcome it. I watched him until he was out of sight. I couldn't help but grin a little to myself..was I was getting closer to Hiead? I realized I really wanted to and perhaps I'll be the only one to do it.  
  
~*~  
  
I rolled over onto my side, facing Clay's empty bed. I was worried that the boy up in the infirmary (told him not to go crossing wires), but relieved at the same time that I didn't have to hear him snoring for once. Beside his vacant bed, was Hiead's also unoccupied bed. He was most likely taking a shower. I took this moment of peace to reflect on my day. I could still see Hiead's haunting form as he left the garden, in my mind. I grinned mentally at how things had played out the rest of the day. For once we didn't glare or bicker at each other when in range. When Azuma gave us our punishment together, we beared it with no conflict. This surprised everyone, as I suppose they thought us being together in the same room would have been punishment enough, but it wasn't. There was something mutual between us now. It wasn't friendship or respect of any kind, and yet it seemed to be like silent trust. Perhaps even like live and let live? I wasn't sure but, whatever it was, I liked it.  
  
The sudden thought came to me as I realized tonight was very much like that night a week ago. Here I was, drowned in my own musings, unable to sleep. I wondered if things had a chance to play out again like they did the last time. If I could confirm for sure, that what had happened that time..really happened at all. My prayers were answered as I heard the door to our room slide open. I turned quickly shutting my eyes and attempting to relax my body. My heart rate climbed as the suspense and anticipation thickened. My other senses were instantly inflamed to aid my lack of vision. Was this really it? If he kissed me, would I wake up this time and face him?..perhaps I hadn't thought enough about it actually.  
  
His footsteps thudded lightly on the floor. I yearned to know what direction they were traveling in. It soon became clear that he had slipped into his bed as I heard the slight creek from his weight. I almost sighed, not sure if it was disappointment or relief. Suddenly the creek became louder..was he in Clay's bed now? The boy was climbing over the beds! He was directly behind me now and I imagined him wrapping his arms around me from that position, for a split second. I dared not shake the thought out of my head too obviously while he was so close. He hovered over my side, peering down at me I suppose. Was he going to say something? Do something?   
  
An amused grunt escaped his lips and I almost flung my eyes open, but supressed the urge. Why was he doing that?   
  
"Don't pretend to be asleep.." he said slipping back into his bed finally, "Like last time.."  
  
~ Owari 


End file.
